


Let's Elope

by starvonnie



Series: Flare, Flicker, Fade [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blow Jobs, M/M, Make up sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the "Flare, Flicker, Fade" series where Rodimus and Megatron take a space ship and just leave.  None of that messy finding the Knights and dying thing-- just gays in space!Since this is an alternate ending, it's more like Part 3a than Part 5.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_final_checkmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_final_checkmate/gifts).



> Gifting this to my amica because I made him cry over the "true" ending and it's only because I felt bad about him crying that this ending even exists.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Megatron grumbled.

Normally Rodimus would be wary of his tone, but his shoulders weren't high and tight.  That would mean he was _actually_ mad.  He was still happy to be here.  No matter what he said.

"Did we have any other choice?" Rodimus pointed out, leaning over the captain's chair to hug him from behind.

"... I suppose not."

"C'mon, you know you're much happier to be here."  Rodimus left a lingering kiss on his cheek, nuzzling it in for good measure.  "Now you get to spend aaaaaaaaaaaall this time with me."

"Is that supposed to be a positive?"

When Rodimus saw the corner of Megatron's grin he punched him lightly on the shoulder.  To which Megatron laughed and then gave him a chaste kiss.

"I am happy to be here," Megatron agreed.  "But, Rodimus, you know that we can't keep going forever."

"Can't you just be happy for one second?  We managed to get away.  Besides, we've got enough fuel and energon to last us for at least a year.  By then we'll be far enough away to make a stop.  They won't find us."  Rodimus hugged him a little tighter.  "No good-byes, no regrets."

One hand came off of the ship's wheel to rest on Rodimus'.  "I am happy, Rodimus."

Rodimus smiled into his neck.  "It's like we're eloping!"

Megatron lifted an optic ridge.  "... eloping?"

"Yeah!  It's a human thing.  When people aren't happy that two people want to get married they just... elope."

"We're already conjunx."

"Primus, you're no fun.  I'm going to get us some high grade to celebrate." 

"No, thank you.  I have to pilot.  We don't have a crew to take care of this for us anymore."

"Aw, c'mon, just put it on autopilot!"  Rodimus dove for the button but Megatron put his hand out to block it.  Pouting, he took a seat in the chair to the right of the captain's chair.  "You're not fun."

Megatron said nothing.

Rodimus huffed and sighed in the chair, but after a few minutes of not getting Megatron's attention, he retreated to a room at the back of the ship.  It allowed Megatron some peace, just watching the expanse of stars before them.  But it didn't last.  Rodimus returned just a few minutes later, drink in hand.

A little engex splashed onto the floor as Rodimus climbed onto Megatron's lap.  "Hey, so, I just realized that we have committed a _great_ travesty that we need to fix immediately."

"Rodimus, I can't see."  He made no move to remove him, though.

"That's what happens when you look directly at the sun," Rodimus joked, grinning like he was on his third drink.  One sip had given him the confidence of a night at Swerve's.  He was going to miss the bar a little.  But it was all worth it.  "Seriously, though, there's nothing around for miles.  You're not going to run into anything."

"We're coming up on an asteroid cluster.  At least we were before your face blocked the instruments."  Megatron tried to look around Rodimus but he moved his helm to keep him looking at his face.

"This thing's got autopilot for a reason.  What's the point of having it if we don't use it?  And I know for a fact that we're still _hours_ off from that.  But I'd still put it on.  We might be preoccupied for longer than that."  Rodimus grinned.

Megatron sighed.  "What do you want, Rodimus?"

"Weeeeeell, this _is_ a new ship."

"And?"

"Like brand-new."

"Yes."

"Like _brand_ -brand new."

" _Yes_."

"And we haven't really made it _ours_."

"Spit it out, Rodimus."

"We should frag.  Right here.  Christen the captain's chair."

Megatron's hand went to his face. 

"Aw, c'mon, you know you want to.  Sure, it won't be as great as the _Lost Light_ , but we can still make it fun."

"We're not even a day's travel away," Megatron said.  It seemed to take a great deal of effort for him to remove his hand from his face.  One of these days it was going to get stuck there.  "We have to put some distance between us and the ship to avoid capture."

"Magnus is covering for us.  As far as anyone knows were both still on that ship, captaining and questing and just generally being awesome.  If anything, this might be the only time we have before we need to be truly worried."  Rodimus leaned down to put his drink on the floor and would have fallen if Megatron didn't take one hand off of the wheel to hold him.  When he came back up the hand was gone again, so he hugged himself to Megatron.  "We got away, Megs.  We should be celebrating that."

"I'll celebrate once we're out of short communications range."

With a pout, Rodimus sat back to look at Megatron.  He kept his optics forward, even when Rodimus moved to block his view.  It was like he was looking right through him.

"I can't believe you're going to say no to all of this."  Rodimus trailed his hand down his frame, highlighting all of his curves.  "Especially now that there's no reason not to."  He snuggled up to him, even if he wouldn't hug him back.  "You can be mine forever, now."

Megatron sighed.  A beep was heard  as he turned on the autopilot, and then his arms finally held Rodimus.  "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"We've fragged in the captain's chair plenty of times.  It'll be fine."

"Not that."  Megatron rested his helm on Rodimus' shoulder.  "Rodimus, my Sun, I have made you an accomplice.  When they come for me, they can arrest you, too.  You know that, right?"

"Well, I..."  Truth be told, he hadn't really thought about that.  But it wasn't like he planned on going back, and if they were caught, well, he'd be no worse off.  Megatron would still be taken from him.

"I can still take you back."

"No!  I'm staying."  Rodimus held on tighter.  "I'm staying with you whether you like it or not."

Megatron pet Rodimus' spoiler.  "I wish you hadn't gotten this idea in your head," he murmured.

"Regret!" Rodimus chastised, pointing a finger at his nose.

"You're right.  I'm sorry."  Megatron kissed that finger, then took hold of it so he could kiss the palm.  He smiled when it made Rodimus giggle, then let their forehelms come to rest together.  "I don't regret this.  I don't regret us.  I just wish that there was a way that we could be together that didn't end up hurting you."

"There is.  We're already doing it."

"No, Rodimus."  Megatron cupped his cheek.  "I've taken you from your ship, from your home, from your crew that needs you.  All because I selfishly yearn for you."

"Taken me?"  Rodimus gave a snort of laughter.  "Primus, you talk like you tied me up and kidnapped me.  Megatron."  He locked gazes with him.  "I'm here of my own free will.  I'm here because I want to be here.  Because I love you.  And because there is a captain's chair beneath your aft that has yet to have been fragged on."

"Really, Rodimus?"

"You know you want to," Rodimus argued.  He gyrated his hips a little, giving Megatron a suggestive look.  "And the autopilot's already on."

Megatron sighed a huge sigh.  As if all his resolve to keep Rodimus off of his was leaving his frame.  Once he was finished the sigh-to-end-all-sighs, he caressed up Rodimus' waist, kissing him as his hands reached his spoiler.

"Since it doesn't seem like I can deter you--"

"Nope."

"--then I suppose we might as well."

"Gee, don't sound so excited," Rodimus teased, kissing at Megatron's neck.  He smiled when he heard the little gasp Megatron made.  He nuzzled against it.  "I know you're afraid about what's going to happen to me.  To us.  But just give me a day or two to enjoy this, yeah?  Like I said, no one even knows we're gone yet.  And once they do, we'll be halfway to the next star system."

Megatron sighed again, though this one didn't last nearly as long.  "Will that make you happy?"

Rodimus straightened so he could look in those beautiful red optics again.  He stroked his cheek, his smile growing when Megatron's hand rested atop his.  "I'm happy as long as I'm with you.  I want you to enjoy this just as much as me."  He fell back into his embrace, hugging tighter.  "To be honest, I don't care if we frag or not, I just wanted to hold you for a little while.  This is the most time we've been able to spend alone since, well... ever.  I finally feel like we're just a normal couple."

"Oh, Rodimus."  Megatron hugged him tighter, holding his helm into the crook of his neck.  "Nothing about us will ever be normal."

Rodimus' spoiler sagged a little.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way."  Megatron stroked at his spoiler until it rose back up to its regular height.  "We've both forged our paths, and there's no changing things, but if we hadn't both tread those paths, ours may have never crossed the way they did."

Rodimus gave a snort of laughter.  "I could have done without that time you shot me."  When Megatron tensed in his arms, hugging him even tighter as he hid his face, Rodimus added, "It's behind us, Megs.  That was a different time."

Megatron didn't say anything.  His grip stayed an iron one.

"You're regretting again!" Rodimus accused.

"Surely that doesn't count?" Megatron said, finally looking at Rodimus.  He took his conjunx's face in his hands, his optics swimming with remorse.  "I hurt you.  I damn well nearly killed you.  And now I am worthy of your love?"

He looked so confused.  He'd probably let Rodimus do whatever he deemed fit to him. 

"Well... yeah.  I mean, you don't want to kill me now, right?"

"Of course not!"  Megatron was choked up.

"Listen, Megs, you can't keep letting that hang over you.  I'm not gonna look you in the optic and tell you it was right, but we were at war.  You've... done a lot of bad things."  He tilted his chin up when he tried to look down.  "But so have I.  So has everyone.  We all find it hard to sleep at night sometimes."

"I'm sure none of you are kept up with the knowledge that you almost killed your conjunx," Megatron said harshly. 

"Well, no, but..."  Rodimus shook his helm.  "Frag, Megatron."  He got off of him, and Megatron's arms fell away easily.  Sitting in the co-pilot's chair, he regarded Megatron, but he couldn't get him to look back at him.

Rodimus just stared at him.  He didn't know what to say.  He never knew what to say.

"I should take you back," Megatron repeated quietly, but he made no move to do that.  No matter what he said, and no matter how selfish he seemed to think it was, he wanted to be here.  He didn't want to take Rodimus back. 

"Are we ever going to move past this?" Rodimus asked quietly.

That got Megatron's helm to raise a little. 

"I don't know, Rodimus," he said in a quiet voice.

"I think you do."  Rodimus fixed him with a steady gaze when he finally looked at him.  "Because I'm a bot who is fully capable of thinking for themselves.  Someone who fell for you and spent so much time trying to convince myself otherwise, because, yeah, you're _Megatron_.  The same Megatron who started a four million year war.  The same Megatron who's killed an incalculable amount of people.  The same Megatron who once tried, and almost succeeded, in killing me.  I look at all of that, and I wonder how the hell I came to care for you so much."

Megatron's gaze had fallen again.  Everything about him had drooped. 

"But... you're also the Megatron who rose up against corruption.  The one who has given so many bots a chance, or even just hope.  The same Megatron who I have come to know after all these years.  _Really_ know.  And I see how you regret everything that's happened.  Everything that's made you _you_.  I see you doing everything in your power to make amends.  To do right by the bots you've wronged.  It's easy to be the good guy, and to keep being the good guy.  It's hard to see that you've been the bad guy, and work every day of your damn life to change that."

Without a word, Megatron turned back to the controls and switched the autopilot off, taking hold of the wheel again.

"Aw, c'mon, Megs, you can't just shut down like this again.  It's just us now."  Rodimus waited, but he didn't say anything.  Pouting, Rodimus got to the floor and crawled over until he was between Megatron's legs.  Even that didn't get his attention.  "Talk to me!"

"I have to keep you safe, Rodimus," was all Megatron said.

"I am safe."  Getting to his knees, Rodimus put his hands on Megatron's thighs.  "We're perfectly safe.  And if we weren't, Magnus would radio us.  Let me repeat: _no one knows we're gone_.  If anything, this may be the only time we have where we don't have to keep looking over our shoulders.  Do you really want to waste that?"

"I'm done talking about this, Rodimus."

Rodimus huffed.  "Fine.  You don't want to talk?  Then we don't have to talk."  Rodimus inched forward until he was microns from Megatron's modesty panel.  He thought he saw his optics flick down for just a moment, but he couldn't be sure.  "But if you won't frag me I'll at least be giving you some head.  We don't want a tense pilot, now do we?"

"Rodimus, please, just..."  Megatron covered his face for a moment.  "Just go to the back and stay there."

Frowning, Rodimus said, "You can't order me around.  There are no ranks on this ship and even if there were we'd still be co-captains.  So you can either frag me now or let me get you revved up.  Your choice."

Megatron didn't say anything.  Just kept his face forward.

"Fine."  Rodimus licked up the seam behind which Megatron's spike sat.  The panel was already quite warm.  He might have gotten a reaction from him, but Rodimus either didn't see or didn't notice it.  "Loosen up, already," Rodimus said angrily.

"Later, Rodimus."  Megatron stayed firm, only glancing down at him.

"No, now!"  Rodimus nuzzled his face against his pelvic plating, but he didn't do it very gently.  He practically clawed at Megatron's thighs while he did it.  "If I suck your spike you can still pilot the damn thing!"

"Rodimus, please, I'm just--"

"Just being a crankshaft!  I don't get why you're being like this!"  Rodimus bared his denta, giving the unyielding panels nips and scratching the paint.  "Just open up already!"

"Rodimus--"

"What?  So we come all the way out here so we can be together and you don't want anything to do with me?"

" _Rodimus_ , I--"

"And what am I supposed to do?  Just sit in the back bored out of my processor because you suddenly want nothing to do with me?" 

" _Rodimus_!" Megatron roared.

Rodimus' spoiler shot down so fast that there was a sharp pain at its pivots.  Sitting back on his pedes, Rodimus slowly, and shakily, removed his hands from Megatron.  He'd never heard him yell like that.  Not at him.  He'd gotten frustrated with him, yes, but this was different.  He couldn't stop shaking.  He'd almost forgotten how terrifying he had been during the war. 

Already he'd ruined everything.  He shouldn't have pestered him.  He should have just gone to the back room and left him be.  He didn't want to interface and he just kept _pushing_ and why did he do that?  He didn't care what they did he just want to be with him.  Now he had ruined whatever chance they had.  They'd go back to the Lost Light a failed couple and he'd still have to watch Megatron be executed, only then he would have to watch it knowing that not even _he_ loved him.

He heard Megatron sigh, but didn't want to look up and see the disappointment in his optics.

"I'm sorry, Rodimus," Megatron said much more quietly, resigned.  "I didn't mean to yell at you."

Rodimus flinched when Megatron's hand appeared in his field of vision.

"I _shouldn't_ have yelled at you," Megatron corrected himself.  His hand retreated a little, but Rodimus could still see his fingertips.  The beep of the autopilot sounded before Megatron spoke again.  "It's because I love you that I worry.  Even with Ultra Magnus covering for us they may still find out we've left."  He started to reach for Rodimus again, but stopped when Rodimus leaned away.  Another small sigh, nearly inaudible.  "I want to make sure we have a good head start.  I'm just trying to protect you."

Rodimus felt his lip wobbling.  His whole frame followed suit.  Trembling. 

"I understand if you want some distance from me," Megatron murmured.  "I'm sorry it won't be very much distance.  This ship is really small."  He gave another little sigh.  "It's just going to be us in here.  Forever.  Have you really thought about this?"

Rodimus didn't answer.

"... I can still take you back if--"

"No!"  Rodimus' helm shot up, and he saw Megatron's face.  Sad and regretful.  He thought about pointing that out, but it didn't seem like the right time.  "No."  His optics fell back to the floor.  "No, I want to stay."

They were both silent for a long time.  Long enough for the incessant beeping of the instruments to irritate Rodimus. 

"I think we need some more time," Megatron finally said, barely above a whisper.

"I want this!" Rodimus protested.  He'd finally gotten what he wanted: Megatron all to himself.  "It's just... what's the point in being out here if we don't even spend time together?"  He'd taken a hold of one of his knee flares and was bending it back.  He took pained ventilations that were held as he bent it just a little more.  It was a good distraction.

Megatron's hand didn't hesitate that time.  He half-curled it around the one Rodimus was using to harm himself.  Not so much as to pull it away, but to remind Rodimus that he didn't want to do that to himself.  That it hurt Megatron to watch him do that.  " _I'd rather you hit_ me _,_ " Megatron had told him the first time he'd saw him do it.

"Sorry," Rodimus whispered, worried he'd just upset him more.

"Come here," Megatron requested gently, tugging at his hand.  "Let's talk.  It's important that we do that now more than ever."  He helped Rodimus into his lap, hugging him once he was settled.  "We can't let things stew anymore."  He kissed both of his hands on every knuckle, murmuring, "Such beautiful hands should not be made to bring hurt."

"I'm sorry!" Rodimus whimpered, hiding his face against Megatron's chest.  "It's-- I'm just so used to doing it, and, and I--"

"Shhhh..."

"But, I--"  A hiccup interrupted whatever Rodimus had been planning to say.

"It's alright, my Sun.  I know it's hard.  Is it alright if I kiss your helm?"

Rodimus nodded when his voicebox clicked.  He shook as Megatron gave him that kiss, and while it didn't fix everything it certainly helped.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you," Megatron repeated.  "I'm sorry that I frightened you.  It was never my intent.  I just want to protect you, Rodimus."

"I know," Rodimus said meekly.

"I'm stressed because I'm worried.  I need to get you far away from those who would do you harm.  I need to know that I'm not putting you in any danger, and being out here is already putting you at risk.  I just wanted to get as far away as possible before I have to rest."

"I know."  Rodimus' optics lidded almost to the point of being closed.  "But I want to spend time with you.  That's why we did this in the first place."

"And we will," Megatron promised.  "If I can get us far enough so that we can't be tracked, then, my dear, we will have all of eternity to spend together.  Just the two of us."

"But won't we always be on the run?" Rodimus asked.  "That was what you said when I suggested this."  He remembered back to that first conversation.  How absurd Megatron had found the idea at first.  He refused to even talk about it for so long.  "Did you not want to do this?"

"Of course I do, my love.  Eternity with you is all I could ever ask for."  Megatron rested his helm on top of Rodimus'.  "I don't want either of us to regret this.  Not once we don't have a choice anymore."

"I don't regret this!"  Rodimus pawed with need at Megatron's chest.  "This was the only way that we could be together-- properly!"

"I know, my Sun, which is why I want you to think about what this means.  If you stay with me, you can never go back.  Ever.  Not once they're after us.  I love you, and I know you love me, even though you could have had anyone, but there is far more to life than just me.  What we have is beautiful and wonderful, but so are many things in life.  I just want to make sure that you know what it is you're giving up to be here."

"But if we had stayed on the _Lost Light_ , I'd have to give you up, eventually.  I... I don't even want to think about it!"  Rodimus shook his helm to banish that thought.  The vision of his nightmares was all but burned into the back of his optic covers.  Three neat shots tearing through his conjunx' frame while he watched on, powerless to stop it.  He only noticed his shallow ventilations and wide optics when he saw Megatron lift and lower his hand in time with his own. 

Once his ventilations returned to normal, Rodimus said, "See?  I can't even ventilate without you."

"You would manage," Megatron murmured.  "You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for."  He pet his spoiler.  "And we both know you only need that help when you're reminded of your nightmares."  He'd heard the same story over and over.  Every time Rodimus had woken with a start, and each time he would be patient with him.  Even if it meant he was exhausted for his early morning shift.

He said he would manage, but Rodimus found his symptoms far more manageable with Megatron by his side.

"I didn't just leave my life behind for some fling or passing fancy," Rodimus said.  "I left for my conjunx.  For the mech who makes me feel bigger than myself.  You don't look at me like something that something that needs to be fixed.  Everyone wants me to be this great thing but I just can't be what they want.  But you... you accept me as I am.  You've helped me to grow and better myself, but even on my bad days you're there.  You're..."  Rodimus reached for his knee flare again, and so did Megatron when he saw where his hand was going, but he retreated when all Rodimus did was stroke the sore metal.  "You stop me from hurting myself.  No one even noticed I was doing this before you."

"You can't be what they want?  Or do you just refuse to see that you already are someone great?"  Megatron stroked his cheek.  "Rodimus _Prime_.  The true bearer of the matrix."

"Shut up," Rodimus said, defeated.  "I'm no Prime."

"Just because you are not like Optimus does not mean you are not a Prime, nor does it make you unworthy of being a Prime.  The matrix chose _you_.  And I have seen your leadership firsthand.  You are far too hard on yourself, Rodimus.  I wish you could see that.  I wish you could see the effect-- the _positive_ effect-- you have on those around you.  You convinced me to keep living, after all.  That after all the hurt I put into this world, it would be selfish to leave it.  Not without doing everything in my power to put some good back into it.  I know I will never do enough to atone for my sins, especially after selfishly abandoning my quest--"

" _Our_ quest?"  Rodimus couldn't help a little smirk.

Megatron smiled back.  "Yes, _our_ quest.  The point is, Rodimus, that you can still do a lot of good.  I can...  I can still complete our quest.  Bring Cyberutopia to our people.  But we cannot do any of that while we're out here.  That being said, I have made my choice.  I choose you.  I choose us.  But I refuse to force that choice onto you.  You must decide for yourself what it is that you want.  And you must decide now."  He kissed one of his palms, lingering there with an almost pained expression.  "If we go back, you will still have the choice to take this path."

"I did make my choice," Rodimus said.  He met Megatron's optics steadily, though it wasn't an easy feat.  He still felt quite vulnerable, and this conversation was laying bare quite a few insecurities and worries.  "I chose us, too.  Because all of the success would mean nothing if you weren't by my side."

With a small, though a touch sad, smile, Megatron closed his optics and shook his helm, resting it against Rodimus'.  "How did I ever earn such love and devotion?"

"Because you're good to me," Rodimus said, like it was obvious.  "And Megs?  If we are truly leaving our lives behind, then we both get a clean slate, okay?  None of this 'unworthy' scrap."

"If that is what you wish," Megatron agreed. 

"That, and I want us to frag in the captain's chair."  Rodimus grinned at him.

"Really?"  Though Megatron looked unimpressed, his tone betrayed his amusement.

"Make-up frags are, like, the best kind.  All schmoopy and slow and soft..."  Rodimus nestled into the crook of his neck.  "And then we get to cuddle afterwards and it's just... nice.  I remember why I love you.  It just feels really fulfilling, y'know?"

"I do know, Rodimus."  His optics had turned a rosy shade of red.  "May I kiss you?"

Rodimus smiled.  "Always."

It was short and sweet and, even with his arousal gathering once more in his groin, it was chaste.  They lingered not on each other's lips, but with their faces close.  Each silently reminding themself why they were here in the first place.  Why they were taking such a risk and leaving everything behind.

"Promise me that you'll talk to me," Rodimus murmured.  "If you start to get worried or think that I might regret this.  Because it's so funny that you think I'm this great person, who can go on to do so many great things, and yet you don't think I can make this decision for myself."

"You can be impulsive," Megatron pointed out.  "But you're right, it isn't fair to you to have me questioning your choices.  I will let you make your mistakes, but I will be there to help you fix them if I can."

"And you'll talk to me?  Instead of worrying?"

"I'm always going to worry," Megatron said, "but I will.  I promise.  As long as you continue to talk to me when things start to get dark."  His hand caressed down Rodimus' thigh, then one finger gently touched the bent metal.  "Talk to me before you hurt yourself.  We won't have access to a medic if you..."  His silence was one Rodimus was familiar with.  He hated these silences.  "Just... talk to me."

"I will," Rodimus promised.  He took a deep ventilation.  "Just us.  For eternity."

"Are you scared?"

"I mean... a little," Rodimus admitted.  "But it feels right.  This feels right."  He got a mischievous grin.  "And this..."  He slipped out of Megatron's hold and got back to his knees.  Leaning in over his array again, he steamed a ventilation out over it.  And this time, Megatron wasn't stopping himself from responding.  "This feels right," he said seductively as Megatron groaned and arched off of the chair just a bit.  Shifted his hips forward a little.

"I will never understand you, Rodimus," Megatron teased. 

"A little mystery is good," Rodimus said.  "But maybe this was all an elaborate plan to get you to let me suck your spike."

Megatron laughed at that.  "I would be very impressed if you planned that all out."

"Either way, I want it."  Intense blue optics flicked up to Megatron's face.  "And I bet you want me to do it.  I'll make you forget why you ever wanted to go back."

Megatron rolled his optics, but there was lust in them when they fixed back onto Rodimus.  "The autopilot is already on," he said, "but I will manually steer us through that asteroid field when we get to it."

"Deal," Rodimus said.  "Now show me that spike."

The panel opened slowly and the head of Megatron's spike pushed out, but it was nowhere near fully pressurized.

"Hey, now, come out and play."  Rodimus coaxed it out with his hands.  Tracing the biolights and toying with the slit.  "It's been so long since I've seen you."

It was almost all the way out when Rodimus took the head in his mouth and swirled his glossa around it.  He felt it harden and swell just a tad more as Megatron gasped.  His hand involuntarily went to the back of Rodimus' helm, gently pushing at him to take more.  And he would take more.  All in good time.  It was far more fun to tease and suck and lick until Megatron was ready to frag his face.

Pulling off, Rodimus used just the tip of his glossa to trace each ridge.  His spike stiffened just that much more, and Rodimus couldn't help but smirk. 

"You like that, Megatron?" he asked in a seductive tone.

"Mmm, yes," Megatron murmured.  "It's certainly a good use for your mouth."

Rodimus took the entirety of his spike into his mouth, and then pulled right back off to tease him again.  He did so triumphantly as Megatron gasped and arched in the chair, clinging to the arms.

"I suppose I deserved that," Megatron said, a little out of breath.    

"You should be nice to the mech who's gonna suck your spike," Rodimus told him before giving his spike one long lick up the shaft.  "Who knows?  He might just decide he doesn't want to do it anymore."

"I'd much rather frag you."  Megatron put his hand to Rodimus' cheek, stroking it. 

"Then you definitely have to be nice to me," Rodimus pointed out.

"Do I?"  Megatron gave a little thrust the next time Rodimus closed his mouth around his spike, surprising him.

Slamming Megatron's hips down onto the chair, Rodimus purred, "You stay put, captain."  There was an edge to his voice, though.

He was sure that Megatron could easily break out of his hold, but Megatron was all for playing along and letting Rodimus hold him down.  He quite enjoyed being dominated, actually.  Something he would never admit to anyone else.

Secrets were so fun sometimes.

Rodimus always looked up at Megatron while he sucked his spike.  Watching the infinitesimal shifts of his face.  It was rare for himself to give himself fully over to the pleasure when it was just his own stimulation, so he learned to appreciate what he got.  The quirks of his mouth.  The quick bursts of air from his vents.  The way his optics would lose focus for just a moment.  Like he was in his office and trying to not lose composure while Rodimus had his fun under the desk.  Only he was a little more overt without the actual threat.

He would smirk up at him through his optics alone, even if Megatron wasn't able to focus on his face.  _Yeah, I'm hot stuff_ , he would say without words.

:: _You look like you're short-circuiting_ ,:: Rodimus teased through his comm.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I was," Megatron said breathily.

Rodimus laughed around his spike, never slowing his pace.  :: _Can't keep up with me, can ya, old man?_ ::

"Get up here and I'll show you that I can do more than just 'keep up with you,'" Megatron said, though he was difficult to hear through his laboured ventilations.  It just made Rodimus smirk even more. 

Rodimus took in his spike to the hilt, holding his helm there as long as Megatron kept his grip tight on the back of his helm.  When it finally relaxed, he made more long, slow strokes, taking all of it in, and it was a lot.  His lips were spread almost to the point of pain when they were at the base.

"I want to feel you," Megatron said with need.  "I want to watch your optics roll back into your helm as you sit yourself down on my spike."

Rodimus squirmed and rubbed his thighs together, but kept sucking.  He wasn't quite at the stage where he'd completely lost his self-control.  That, and he was thoroughly enjoying hearing every noise Megatron made.  They were often lost to the volume of Rodimus.

"I want your spoiler in my hands.  I want to feel it twitch and flap out of your control as you ride me.  In fact..."  Megatron grabbed Rodimus' spoiler, being perhaps a bit too rough with it, but Rodimus kind of liked that.  He had no choice but to pull off of Megatron's spike and get to his pedes when Megatron tugged it higher.  Once he was up, Megatron wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him up into his lap.  Rodimus had to stop himself from swooning over the raw strength in his frame.  "I think I'd like to feel you _right now_."

"You could have just asked," Rodimus joked.  He sucked in a quick ventilation when Megatron's lips met with a sensitive cluster of cables on his neck.

"Does it matter?" Megatron rumbled against his neck.  "You are here now."

Shuddering, Rodimus hugged Megatron's helm to him.

"Open up, my love," Megatron whispered, a hand caressing down his aft to the back edge of his heated panel.  "Bare your valve to me my gorgeous, radiant, ethereal Sun."

Even if Rodimus weren't already turned on to the point that his array felt like it would melt, that line alone would have sent a rush of lubricant to his valve.  Megatron's poetic version of Rodimus was so beautiful that it was sometimes hard to believe that they were the same person.  But on a good day, Rodimus could believe every word he said, and today he felt like a shining star held preciously in Megatron's capable hands.

"Do you want this?" Megatron asked once Rodimus had done as he had asked.  He spread his valve lips, letting lubricant drip onto the head of his waiting spike.

"So much," Rodimus said.    

Megatron slowly eased Rodimus down onto his spike, kissing and praising him until he was fully seated.  Kissing up his neck and chin, Megatron paused over his conjunx's lips and whispered, "Consider it christened."  Then his lips fell softly upon Rodimus', who decided that this was much better than blowing him.

Rodimus was glad to hand the reins over to Megatron, who lifted and lowered him with the utmost care.  All the while stroking his frame and kissing at whatever plating happened to be closest.

He kept himself quiet this time.  Not because it wasn't good, but because he liked hearing Megatron's ventilations that were as ragged as his own.  Plus there was something nice about them being so quiet.

It was funny, though.  Here they were, completely alone in space together, and for once Rodimus didn't want to be as loud as he could. 

Rodimus resisted Megatron's pull when he tried to lift him off again, cupping his face when Megatron stopped.

"I love you," Rodimus whispered, gazing at him with love-filled optics.

The same gaze, this one red, stared back.  "I love you, too."

They kissed under the gentle watch of the stars.  Making love for the first time on their journey and, as Rodimus had wanted, for the first time in the captain's chair.  There may be a day where Rodimus missed the threat of being caught like on the _Lost Light_ , but today he was glad that they were alone.  Perfectly happy to have Megatron all to himself.  But even more than that, he was glad that he would be his.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't handle serious talks about emotions? Just suck your husband's dick! 
> 
> Rodimus you need to learn to be a functioning adult someday.


End file.
